The Digital Tamer's Ball
by Tenzaromon
Summary: The year is 2013, Digimon have been living in our world alongside Tamers they have chosen for the past 7 years and relations are slowly improving. The Digital Tamer's Ball is a gala to discuss relations, along with sharing tips on how to become better tamers. However this year will be the most memorable of them all for years to come.


Chapter 1 of 4: Preparations

_**A/N: Dear fellow readers, I came up with this as a response to a dream I had a few minutes ago (10:11 PM CST 01/13/14). I am also preparing a ChaosDukemon Formal Cosplay per me finishing this fanfiction as well. I know I don't have a good track record to finishing fanfictions, however I am keeping this to four chapters to make sure I can finally finish a fanfiction! Thank you all very much for giving me this chance, and I hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism would be appreciated, however please keep the flaming to a minimum.**_

_**Disclaimer (Due to Legal Reasons, even though it's obvious enough): I do NOT own the Digimon franchise, that belongs to Toei Animation and Namco Bandai, licensed to Saban Properties (US) and iTV (UK). If I owned it, Tamers would already have had a second season!**_

_Location: Houston, TX – Real World – November 1__st__, 2013_

"Wake up BlackGuilmon! We need to get ready!"

Ah, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Koichi, a Digimon Tamer here in the Houston area, yes I'm sure you're thinking Tamers were only limited around the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo, Japan, but that is just a common misconception. Unlike how the Tamers of Shinjuku are kids I am in my twenties, making me quite old for a tamer.

"Koichi, you need to take it easy. We've got almost 20 hours to get ready for the ball, there's no need to rush." BlackGuilmon always tried to help with my overactive side, mainly trying to keep preparations to a maximum and as early as possible. "I mean, this isn't like we're back around Washington, D.C. Traffic to Intercontinental won't be so bad as we're catching a mid-day flight, but just relax, you're overstressing yourself, but I understand why you want to be ready."

"Look buddy, this is extremely important to me, and remember that I had to get help from the State Department to even manage to obtain a passport! Ever since that I pulled those strings you know the government's been hounding my ass since I took you to my college." Ah, that time was hilarious seeing the panic until BlackGuilmon got tazed, then I fell down laughing so hard because he said nothing would hurt him until then! But, this may be another story for some time later. "Let's get ready and go to bed in an hour. Could you help me with my ChaosRobe?"

Digital Analyzer

_Item: ChaosRobe_

_Type: Armour/Formal Attire_

_The ChaosRobe is for the Tamer of ChaosDukemon. Symbolizing control over the Digital Hazard, the Tamer of Darkness wears the ChaosRobe only in formal events. Also the bearer of the ChaosRobe can control the Digital Hazard at whim, and can possess a Digimon when in synchronization. Tread lightly, despite being an ordinary human the bearer can be more powerful than an Ultimate._

After packing the ChaosRobe into my luggage I kicked back my feet and turned on the TV. After tuning to channel 26 for the local news I waited shortly for the segment on Digimon/Human relations in the city, and being the unofficial consulate in Houston I had to give input to the article as well. And with that I also donned the ChaosRobe to show that the Tamers of the world were uniting for a gala on future relations.

"Koichi, may I ask why you're wearing that outfit? It's odd that you're wearing that in the general public at this moment." And I responded, "I am donning the ChaosRobe per the Digimon/Human relations gala happening on the second of November, ironically enough my birthday as well. This gala is to also report to the state of affairs in this realm, and while there are some concerns I have around our wonderful city, I like to look forward to a bright future for both Humans and Digimons."

Turning off the TV before I could hear the Anti-Digimon movement in the city I went on to United's website checking in before the flight tomorrow. I see we're upgraded to First Class seats 1A and 1B on the flight to Washington, D.C. Now I know what you're thinking, why if the Digimon first started showing up in Shinjuku why are they hosting the gala in Washington, D.C., but we needed a larger convention centre to host it and Washington's Convention Centre has enough space, and a more formal environment, for the gala.

_**Bush Intercontinental Airport, Terminal E, Gate E11 – 8:12 AM**_

Upon walking up to the gate after taking a stroll among the terminal I saw the gate agent look up, smile, and warmly greet me and BlackGuilmon. "I knew we had a special passenger, but this is more than I was expecting. It's nice to have you both aboard sirs, if you'll show me your boarding passes I'll personally escort you aboard." Boy, this flight already seems like it'll be good!

_**Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport – 12:45 PM**_

The flight we took to Washington, D.C. lasted around 3 hours, and upon arriving we took Metro to the Convention Centre station. After a 5 minute walk we arrived at the Embassy Suites, mainly so if BlackGuilmon wanted to walk around he needed the room. But seeing as tomorrow was a major day for the two of us and the fellow tamers of the world, we decided to go to sleep around 4 PM. Little did we know tomorrow would be one hell of a good, and bad day.

_**Ending Author's Note**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review as I want to know how you all like this, and if you like it enough I will do a prologue to this for how Koichi became a tamer. Please note I am using the name of Koichi Kimura, but in reality this OC is modeled after myself. I'm just uncomfortable releasing my name publicly, so I'm sure you're understanding about that. But hey, expect my next chapter: Introductions to be uploaded this weekend!**_


End file.
